For Materia or Love Part 1
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: How far will Yuffie go to get Cloud's materia. And how far will he let it go? And why doesn't Yuffie vaule the importance of being alone in a bathtub.
1. Default Chapter Title

For Materia or Love part one

By Yuffie Valentine

Cloud sat in Cid's house, admiring his favorite summons. Knights of the Rounds, Odin, and Alexander. He smiled down at them. A lot of hard work and fighting went into these. That's when she showed up.

"Hi Cloud!" Yuffie said in her sweetest voice possible, "What are you looking at?"

"You know perfectly well what I am looking at and no you can't have it. Their mine." Cloud said. He hugged the materia to his chest.

"Oh come on Cloud." Yuffie said. She dropped to her knees." I am begging you."

"No, Yuffie." Cloud said. We got up and walked out of the room. 

"Hpmh, he's no fun. Wonder what the rest of the group is up too." Yuffie said. She got up and walked into the kitchen nook. Two notes were on the table. "What have we here?"

'Dear Guys: I took Red XIII to get his Flea Bath in Junon City, be back at eight. Love Tifa.'

"Good, he needed one." Yuffie said. She read the next one.

'Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, and Me went to go pick up Cait Sith from the shop in Midgar. Be back tomorrow. I hate your bratty ass, Love Cid.'

"Grrr, stupid old fart. Now it's just me and Cloud, I guess." Yuffie stopped in thought. Her and Cloud, alone at last. She could finally over-power him and get his materia. Then her and the materia would live happily ever after.

"YUFFIE. DON'T USE THE HOT WATER FOR A WHILE. I AM TAKING A BATH." Cloud yelled from the other room.

An evil grin spread across Yuffie's face. "Okay Cloud, I won't." She sneaked off into the house. She looked at a clock. 2:27, she had a good hunk of time before the others would be coming home.

Meanwhile, in Cloud's room, he is thinking. 'Hmmm, where should I hide the materia this time? She'll never look in Cid's room. She's too scared of him.' Cloud sneaked off into Cid's room and put the materia in his extra boots. He then went to the bathroom and started the bathwater running. He heard scuffling noises from his room.

"DAMN IT! Where are they?" Yuffie could be heard through the walls. Cloud let out a chuckle; it was always fun playing with Yuffie like that. He locked the door and undressed. Before the bath was half full, Cloud poured in some of Tifa's bubble bath. Just for a little relaxation.

Yuffie sat in a pile of Cloud's stuff in his room. They were not here. "Where could they be?" Yuffie asked herself. Then it came to her, he most have taken them into the bath with him. Man, Cloud had no trust in her. Well, Yuffie didn't know the meaning of the word quit. She ran to get her bathing suit.

Cloud sat in the warm water. He lent his head back, letting all his body loosen. This was great, peace and quite after such a long time. Yuffie must have left for something more interesting. The house was too silent for her to be in it. Cloud looked around at the bathroom. Since it was Cid's it had a lot of plane stuff in it. He looked at the bathtub. The patches of water where the bubbles didn't cover, the bubbles themselves, and the little black scuba tube. Wait...Little black scuba tube? He looked down at the bath water to see a petite tube sticking out, moving about down there.

"What the F**k is going on?" Cloud yelled. He lifted the tube up. It was attached to Yuffie's mouth. She was sitting there in her green bikini and a pair of swimming goggles.

"YUFFIE!"

"Oh calm down. I didn't find your materia." Yuffie said. 

"That's not what I'm worried about. Why are you in the tub?" Cloud asked.

"I was looking for it. Gawd, why else would a be in here?" Yuffie said.

"Maybe cause you're a pervert." Cloud leaned back and closed his eyes, "For the last time, I am not giving you the materia."

Yuffie was about to scream that she wasn't a pervert. But that's when Yuffie little evil side came back into play. She slipped off her suit without barely moving the water. Cloud still was leaned back, not paying attention to her. "Fine, I am not leaving you alone then."

"What? Just get out here then. " Cloud looked up at Yuffie with an annoyed face. But the look on his face quickly changed when he saw her wet suit lying on the floor outside the tub. "What? What are you doing?"

Yuffie giggled. "Oh Cloud, you silly boy, don't you see that I wasn't after the materia. I just wanted to be in here with you. But if you want me to get out, I will." Yuffie said with a very girlish tone to her voice. She stands up out of the water. Her unclothed body fully exposed. Cloud's eyes go wide. "Opps, forgot about that. It's so cold in the house Cloudy-Cloud, can't I just stay here with you to stay warm?"

"Ummm, Ummm, Yuffie." Cloud mumbled. "Wait this is wrong." 

"What's wrong?" Yuffie said with a crafty smile. She inched her way closer to Cloud.

"Yuffie, you're a friend, I can't do this." Cloud said, he stood up and pointed to the door. "Now get out!"

Cloud remembered that he was buck ass naked a little too late. Yuffie's eyes rolled up and she fainted. This was here first time seeing a man naked. 

"Oh no!" Cloud picked up Yuffie and wrapped her in his bathrobe. He also quickly put on his boxers in case she woke up. He carried her to the front couch where her bed was usually. When she seemed comfortable enough, he went to walk away. But she woke before that.

"Ooohh, my head." Yuffie rubbed the huge bump on the back of her head. She must have got it when she fainted. "It hurts."

"Are you okay?" Cloud said. He went over and saw the lump on her head. "Ouch, you must have hit your head pretty hard there."

"You should kiss it and make it better." Yuffie said. She batted her eyelashes at Cloud. Cloud's face went red. "Come on Cloud, don't you think I am pretty?"

"Umm, you're very pretty, it's just that I thought you and me were just friends." Cloud said. 

"Well then, if you're not going to kiss me, I'll just have to kiss you." Yuffie jumped off the couch. She wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck and kissed him. Cloud's otherwise strong body went weak and he fell back onto the couch. 

'Oh my god, what am I going to do?' Cloud thought to himself. A little angel and devil popped up on his shoulders. 

"Come on, she's ready to go and willing." The little devil one said.

"But this isn't the real Yuffie, she only wants your materia. Don't do it." The angel said. At that moment Yuffie giggled and let the bathrobe slip off her top. All three Clouds' eyes bugged out.

"DAMN! GO FOR IT, GO FOR IT!" Both the angel and the devil yelled. Then with a puff of smoke they were gone.

The kiss broke, and Yuffie opened her eyes. Cloud was sitting there with a smile on his face, Yuffie froze. 'Wait! He isn't supposed to like this. He is suppose to beg for me to stop and then offer the materia so I won't tell Tifa.' Yuffie thought to herself, 'Hmmm, maybe he is playing chicken with me. Maybe he sees my bluff and is calling me on it. Well, I don't know the meaning of the word quit.'

Cloud wrapped his arms around Yuffie and began to kiss her. But this time open mouth. At first Yuffie was going to call out for him to stop. But then the feelings returned to her. The ones she had hide along time ago. When she first met Cloud. How cute he was, how nice he was, and how he made her feel. All this time she played it off as nothing. But it wasn't anything. She had the hots for Cloud. She kissed him back with all this passion she had been hiding.

Outside the front door, Cid fumbled with his keys. He was sent to get more money to pay for the repairs on Cait Sith after Vincent and Barret spent the original repair money on new stuff from that gun show in North Corel. He slid the key in and opened the door. A sight he never wanted to see appeared before him. Yuffie on Cloud's lap, they were both topless, and they were making out.

"CID!?" Yuffie gasped. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow." She pulled up the bathrobe so it covered her whole body. Cloud said nothing but was more red then a summon materia.

Cid said nothing in reply to Yuffie's question.He simple stepped back out of the house and shut the door.

"Do you think he'll tell?" Yuffie asked Cloud.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Cid's voice boomed through Rocket Town.

"I have a feeling that me might not want to tell anyone." Cloud said.

The door opened and Cid stepped back in. He had a look on his face that was priceless. He looks like he could be sick or start laughing.

"Okay. Will one of you please tell me what the F**k is going on here." Cid asked.

Fin

Alrighty, end of chapter one. A picture I drew a few nights ago inspired this and I thought it would make a cute fic. Anyway, I know I am going to get a lot of bad reviews from Aeris and Tifa fans. But Bad reviews are better then no reviews.So please review.


	2. Default Chapter Title

For Materia or Love part 2

By Yuffie Valentine

Last time, Cid just happens to walk in on Yuffie and Cloud's little romance time.

"Cid, it's not what you think." Cloud said.

"Cloud, I am not that old. I know what foreplay is and I don't want it on my couch." Cid said. Not to mention the thought of Yuffie in foreplay, not an image he wanted stuck in his head.

"It's not like that Cid." Cloud yelled. "Me and her...just friends!"

Cid let out a laugh. He went over to Yuffie and Cloud and hugged both of them at the same time." Oh, I always thought you two would make a great couple. Hey, Cloud, does this mean Tifa is open this weekend?"

"What? I don't know, it's not what you think." Cloud said.

"Cloud, how could you say that? I was planning on giving myself to you, letting you be my first now this." Yuffie broke into a set of fake tears. Not that she really wanted Cloud in "that" way, but this could be entertaining. Not to mention she still needed that materia.

"CLOUD! How dare you play with Yuffie's feelings like that!" Cid slapped Cloud across the face. 

"WHAT!? Yuffie, what are you talking about?" Cloud said. Yuffie launched herself into Cloud's arms.

"Oh Cloud, can't you see I want to be alone with you." Yuffie said. Then she thought to herself, 'and your materia!'

"See Cloud. She's being nice; you should take this blessing while it last. Tell you what; you two kids go have a nice time at Gold Saucer on me. And I'll keep this a secret from Tifa too." Cid said, handing Cloud some money. Yuffie Hopped up and down with joy then gave Cid a thank you hug. 

"Oh, I am going to go get dressed." Yuffie skipped of to her room. As soon as the door was closed, Cloud grabbed Cid by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" Cid asked, " Don't tell me you were just planning to get Yuffie alone to day, then take advantage of her weak female body, and then toss her a side like the pervert you are?" 

"Nope, I wasn't, it was just I got into the moment too much back there and I kissed her." Cloud said.

"And that would explain why she was half-naked on your lap when I came in. You were just kissing, not planning anything more." Cid said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"She was the one who came in on my bath." Cloud said.

"You guys were in the bath together? Both naked, Cloud, you player." Cid said with a laugh.

"Oh man, what am I going to do now?" Cloud put his head in his hands.

"Just take her on this date. Let her have one evening with you at least." Cid said.

"Should I?" Cloud asked. Just then Yuffie came out in a green low-cut tank top that also showed her stomach. And a high black silk skirt.

"I think you should." Cid said. His eyes popping out at Yuffie, something he promised would never happen. Cloud's mouth was hanging open. She looked hot. Something he had never seen her look like.

"I'm ready!" Yuffie said with a cute smile. She did a little spin to show off her outfit better. Cloud at that moment ran into his room and got dressed faster then he had ever gotten dressed before. Coming out in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

"I'm ready too." Cloud said with a goofy smile on his face. 

"Oh, you two both look good, have fun. Here take the Highwind." Cid tossed over his keys. Yuffie and Cloud waved goodbye and left. An evil smile crossed Cid's face. "Finally, I'll have a chance with Tifa."

Cloud started up the Highwind. Yuffie shoved about 3 motion sickness pills down her throat. Cloud had learned how to drive the Highwind last summer. Cid was rear to lend it to him, so getting it tonight was a big deal.

"I think I am going to get some air." Yuffie said. She walked up to the deck. Alone on it she watched the ground fly by below. 'Was it really the materia that made me go on this date. I mean, maybe I do like Cloud. I never liked anyone before, so I don't know if this feeling I am having is love or just a stronger type of greed.'

Yuffie looked down on the landing dock of Gold Saucer they had special put on for the Highwind. Ever since they saved the world, they were more famous then that guy on TV who sets himself on fire (personal joke).

"Yuffie, are you okay?" Cloud asked from behind her. She turned around and smiled. 

"Sure I am, I can't wait to go on Speed and the Round. And we have to place a few bets on the bird races. And then we can watch a show and play around at that the Wonder Square. Maybe a battle if we have time." Yuffie said. Okay, if not for the materia, she did come on this date cause she loved Gold Saucer.

"Wow, you want to do it all." Cloud said with a laugh. 

"Yep, but there seems to be something I forgot." Yuffie said, she thought nice and hard.

"Well the only thing you left out is the hote......." Cloud stopped. The hotel? Did she want to go there? It was just their first date.

"The what? Oh well, I'm sure I'll remember later. Come on, let's go." Yuffie said. They disembarked the Highwind and went off to the Speed coaster. 

Outside the coaster, two photographers for the Junon World Paper were hanging out.

"Man, we never get an of the good stories. We missed out on the Rufus intern story, the Tifa stalker story, and that restaurant that was serving monsters as chicken." The first photograph complained.

"Well, we're bound to get a break now or later." Said the second person.

"I think we just got our break Ken. Look, there's Cloud Strife and Yuffie Kisengari. And it appears that he has his arm around her." Joe said. Taking a few shots of the couple. 

"Let's ask them what they are doing here." Ken said. He ran up to Yuffie and Cloud. "Excuse me, Mr. Strife and Ms. Kisengari, mind if I ask you two a few questions?"

"Not at all!" Yuffie said. She loved the media.

"Well first of all, where is the rest of your party, or are you two here alone?" Joe asked. 

"We are here on a date." Cloud said proudly. He also loved the media hype. He was the fearless leader after all.

"Okay, so how long have you two been seeing each other?" Ken asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is our first date. We're just here to have a good time." Yuffie giggled and smiled cutely for the camera.

"One last thing, can we get a few shots of you two? You two just look so cute together." Ken said. Yuffie Hugged Cloud as the cameras flashed and snapped a few times.

"Thank you two. I hope you guys have a wonderful evening." Joe said.

"You too." Cloud said. Yuffie and him walked town the tunnel to speed.

"Great, now the boss won't think complete failures. Now let's get this to the press." Ken said. He was about to walk off.

"Are you some kind of idiot? Don't you know anything? We have to follow those two around now without them seeing us. Then we get 'better' pictures of them doing stuff. Then we go to the press." Joe said with an evil grin.

"Oh, I get it." Ken said. The two ran off to get some trashcans to hide in.

Yuffie waited as Cloud paid the GP to get on. He came back.

"We get on the next one." Cloud said coming back.

"Ooh, I like this ride but I get so scared right before I ride it." Yuffie said with a frighten look on her face.

"Well, if you are two busy doing something else then you can't think about the ride." Cloud said. He leaned down and kissed her.

**Click***click**

Yuffie pulled away. "You hear something?" 

"It's just the coaster. Look, it's our turn." Cloud said.

Yuffie and Cloud got on the ride. Two trashcans laughed at how clever they were. After Speed, both Yuffie and Cloud had to sit down for a while, so they decided to go on the round.

Ken and Joe put the final touches on the hidden camera in the round ride when they heard Yuffie and Cloud's footsteps. They quickly hid in the trashcans.

"Two, please." Yuffie said to the clerk.

The clerk blushed, "This one's on me Ms. Kisengari. But may I have your autograph." He said. He shyly held up a piece of paper and a pen. Yuffie signed it with a special message. 'To my biggest fan Keith, I hope we can meet again sometime. Thank you for being so kind. Love always, Yuffie Kisengari.'

"There you go!" Yuffie handed it to the boy and walked into the ride followed by Cloud. It started its bumpy ride up the rail. 

"Wow, you sure got a lot of devoted fans. That's the third clerk tonight that's asked for your autograph." Cloud said. He was sitting opposite of her, his mind working overtime, 'You jackass, this is a date go sit next to her.' He got up and took his set next to her. 

"Cloud, I want you to know I am having a wonderful time tonight." Yuffie said. She leaned in for a kiss. Their lips meet. She was new at this. It felt so great. 

The video camera watched as the two individuals seem to become one in each other's arms. The rest of the night went great. Except for the fact of Yuffie complaining about clicking noises the whole time. It was nearing the end of closing time, and Cloud begged for one round in battle. Yuffie seeing nothing wrong with this watched from the sidelines.

Meanwhile, Ken and Joe were talking over their story.

"Wow, we got a lot of magnificent pictures, let's call it a night." Ken said.

"Are you dumb or do you just act like it. I already paid someone at the docking bay to make sure that Highwind doesn't leave tonight. Yuffie and Cloud will be forced to stay at the hotel. And when they check in, we'll be right there with our cameras. We'll get the front page." Joe said.

"Joe, you're just evil. I will no longer have a part in this. Take my name off the story." Ken said. He walked off.

"Fine, I was going to do that anyway." Joe sneaked up to the hotel to secure his place in the lobby for some great shots. He also told the hanged man to only rent one room to Yuffie and Cloud, and that there would be a nice 1,000 gil in it for him. 

Cloud looked down at his W-summon proudly. Yuffie looked at it with a certain glow in her eyes. Cloud saw this and decided it was time to put it away. Yuffie groaned when he tucked it away to his pant pocket.

A man was standing in front of the loading dock. "Sorry Mr. Strife. Desert wind kicked up. It lodged sand in the motors of all aircraft. For your safety and the safety of others. We cannot allow you or Miss Yuffie on that plain tonight. But we set up for a room at the Hotel. Enjoy!" The guard said.

"Oh that's too bad." Cloud said. 

Yuffie and him made their way to the hotel. "Umm, Cloud. The man said 'room' not 'rooms'. Can we ask for two? Not to be rude, I had fun and all. Yet, I think I should know you better before we... you know...we...do things...like that." Yuffie said. Her face was a bright red.

"You're not being rude, it's a first date." Clod said. He put his arm around Yuffie. They walked up into the hotel. As they walked to the front desk, Yuffie noticed no one was behind the counter. Just was she rung the bell, Mr. Hangman popped down.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Yuffie screamed and jumped into Cloud's arms. Hiding her face on his neck.

"Relax Yuffie, it's just a joke." Cloud laughed.

"Really?" Yuffie said looking up.

"Hello." Mr. Hangman said, "May I help you?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yuffie screamed out again.

"Um, Yeah. We have a room here under Strife, but we were wandering if we could get to rooms." Cloud said. He almost had a hard time saying it since Yuffie was hugging him so tight. And he was holding her up too.

"Sorry, Sir, but there is no extra rooms available, only the one they held for you." Mr. Hangman said. He handed Cloud the key and flew back up. 

"Come on Yuffie. Let's get you to sleep." Cloud said.

"Can't sleep dead guy will eat me. Can't sleep dead guy will eat me. Can't sleep dead guy will eat me. Can't sleep dead guy will eat me. Can't sleep dead guy will eat me." Yuffie murmured. Cloud hugged her and carried her to the room.

"Okay Yuffie, we're away from the dead guy." Cloud said. Cloud gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

**Click***click***

"What was that?" Yuffie said. She perked her head up and looked around the room. Then she saw something. "WATERBED!"

"Oh no, not this again." Cloud said. Yuffie jumped from his arms to the bed. She began the jump on it. Yuffie had a weird thing for waterbeds. She had never seen one before they went to Junon. She now had a thing for them.

"Come on Cloud. Catch me if you can." Yuffie said. She stuck out her tongue at him. 

"That's it. I'll show you what jumping is." Cloud jumped on the bed along side her. He leaped higher in the air and did a flip. "Ha, beat that."

"Okay, give me some room." Yuffie jumped up and did a back flip. "Ha ha, I'm better."

"Not by a mile." Cloud said. He set up for another flip. But his foot caught on the bed cover and he tripped. Yuffie luckily broke his fall when he landed on her. They both fell to the bed. For a while they laughed. The Cloud looked down into Yuffie's eyes. She stopped laughing and looked back. First their lips meet, then their tongues. 

****Click***Click***click****

Yuffie didn't bother asking this time, she must just be hearing things. The moment continued.

Morning in the Shinra Building. Rufus and the Turk were relaxing with their coffee. Each was reading their own newspaper from a different town. Rufus was reading the Midgar Chronicles, Rude the Costa de Sol times, Elena the Cosmos Times, and Reno with the one from Junon.

"Let's see, the comics are around here somewhere." Reno said. He flipped through his paper. The front page fell on to his lap. Usually, he didn't even look at the front page; just went to read the comics and the porn ads. But something caught his eye. 'HERO BONES CO-WARRIOR IN HOTEL!'

"WHAT?! Rufus, take a look at this." Reno said as we walked over to Rufus's desk.

"It better not be another story about me and Scarlet. Ewwww, how could they even think that?" Rufus said. He took a sip of his coffee and took a look at the front page of Reno's paper. A picture of Cloud lying on top of Yuffie kissing on a bed greeted his eyes. His eye bugged out and he began to choke on his coffee. He sprayed it out to avoid choking. It landed on the paper.

"HEY! I didn't even get to read the comic and you already got coffee on it." Reno whined.

"Shut up!" Rufus said. He began to read. 'Yuffie and Cloud had their first date last night. And it seems it isn't hard to get Yuffie anywhere.'

"Gee, what a slut!" Elena said reading over Rufus's shoulder.

'Wonder if she is busy this Friday?' Reno and Rufus thought at the same moment.

Tifa went to the door as she heard the newspaper hit it with a thud. She picked it up, opening to the front page. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Here she had stayed up all night waiting for Cloud to come back from his top-secret mission. All the time beating a flirting Cid off of her. Now She finds out why this mission of Cloud's was so secret, he was with Yuffie.

"DAMN YOU CLOUD!" Tifa yelled, "FINAL HEAVEN!" She punched the wall; the whole front part off Cid's house fell to the ground. 

"OH SHIT! MY HOUSE!" Cid was heard yelling over the town.

"Oh that little brat is going to pay!" Tifa growled.

Fin

Okay, that is the end of chapter 2. I hope I can get chapter 3 up soon. Please please please please review!


	3. Default Chapter Title

For Materia or Love Part 3

By Yuffie Valentine

Cloud awoke. His hair was messed, he could taste alcohol on his breath, and once again he was naked.

"Oh shit!" What the hell happened last night?" Cloud asked himself. He couldn't remember anything. "Where the hell is Yuffie?" She was nowhere to be found in the room. He got up and looked around the hotel room, looking in to bathroom he say her passed out in the bathtub. She had all her clothes on and they seemed like she slept in them. 

"Yuffie! Wake up." Cloud said Her eyes came gently open, adjusting to the morning sun. Looking up at she could see that he was undressed.

"CLOUD PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON DAMN IT!" she cried out. Cloud grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around himself.

"Yuffie, what happen between us last night?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie sat up in the tub, "Well, after you got to 2nd base, you decide to get drunk. You then wanted to go to sleep. So I let you have the bed and slept in here."

"Yeah, well, why am I naked?" Cloud asked.

"You always sleep naked when you're happy." Yuffie said. After she saw her error, she covered her mouth. 

"How do you know that?" Cloud said.

"Ummm, I guessed?" Yuffie said. She smiled cutely hoping to get off the hook.

"Yuffie?" Cloud asked. He gave her his puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay, I'll tell you. A few nights when I was raiding your materia, and when I came in you were sleeping naked." Yuffie said. She turned away from Cloud to hide her plush.

"WHAT?" Cloud asked.

"Don't worry, I never stole anything or saw anything." Yuffie said. Which was a dirty lie since she once stared at his uncovered chest for a half hour this one time. She was only human.

"Fine, we better get out of here. The others might be worried." Cloud said. He went into the other room and got dressed.

Yuffie sighed. It was best that he didn't know how his clothes really got off. She could still see him running up and down the halls of the hotel naked as an animal yelling out 'Look at me, look at me!' Waking the rest of the guests and giving them an eye full as they looked out their doors. Cloud certainly was childish when drunk of his ass.

"Come on Yuffie, let's go!" Cloud called from the other room. She crawled out of the bathtub. She grabbed her purse and they were out of the hotel room.

Mr. Hangman looked down from his post at the ceiling. He was reading the newspaper. It was a pity that hotel would be labeled a smut place now. Looking down he saw Yuffie and Cloud leaving the hotel. He stopped the room key in Yuffie's hand. He dropped down right by her.

"Excuse me Miss, I need your key." He put his hand out for the key.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Yuffie screamed. She fainted to the floor.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Mr. Hangman asked.

"I don't know." Cloud said. He picked up the key and handed it to Mr. Hangman. He then lifted Yuffie into his arms. He carried her up to the landing pad. All the crew there stopped when the stepped on the pad. They grinned; they were all readers of the Junon Paper.

"What's up with them?" Cloud wondered. He got aboard the ship. "Well Yuffie, you'll be asleep; so you can't get sick." He laughed to himself. He placed her in one of the chairs on the bridge. He started up the Highwind for home.

Vincent and Barret were walking through Rocket town comparing their new guns. As they reached Cid's house, they noticed half of it was in a pile of stone and walling. 

"What happen here?" Vincent asked Barret.

"THAT LITTLE NINJA SLUT!" a voice cried out from in the house.

"That's never a good sign. Come on let's go see what is happening." Barret said. Him and Vincent walked into the frame of where the door uses to be.

"Hey Cid, what happen?" Vincent asked. Cid was curled up in a little ball on the floor. He stuck his hand up which was grasping a newspaper. Vincent removed it and read the headline. "Oh, I see"

Barret looked over, "Wow, look at Cloud! His hair came out really nice looking in this one." Barret said.

"Barret, look what he is doing in the picture." Vincent said. Pointing to a picture of Cloud and Yuffie sharing a passionate on a bed. Barret's eyes widen. "Wait, I thought that was some other girl, but that's Yuffie."

"Hmm, never pinned her for the easy type." Vincent said.

"You should have seen what a caught them doing yesterday." Cid said from his position on the floor. Tifa pops up out of nowhere.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THEM?" Tifa screamed at Cid. He cried out as she kicked him in the ribs, " YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Tifa, calm down. This is probably so kind of misunderstanding!" Vincent said. Just then the Highwind landed.

"I guess we're going to find out now." Barret said. Cloud leaps off the Highwind and lands in front of the house. Yuffie is asleep in his arms.

"DIE!" Tifa charges at Cloud. Barret, Vincent, and Cid have to hold her back.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked. Cid holds up the paper to Cloud's face. After a second or two, he faints.

"What a wuss." Cid said. He and Barret picked up the two unconsciouses bodies and took them into the remaining part of the house. While Yuffie and Cloud rest in separate bedrooms, the rest of the gang is sitting out in the living room.

"Why would Cloud faint unless he didn't do it?" Red XIII.

"True, I think it was a set up." Vincent sipped his coffee.

"It is true, Cloud always faints when the thought of actual sex comes into play." Tifa said. This fact had calmed her down.

"What a wuss." Cid said.

"I think it's funny, I mean how did you ever get that boy into bed Tifa?" Barret said with a chuckle.

"I didn't." Tifa said, "He always chickened out at the last moment."

"Well, if that true, and we know Aeris would never go that far that fast. That means Cloud is a virgin." Barret said. The group was silent for a second, and then they busted out in laughter.

"What a loser." Cid chuckled. Then they stopped when they heard a sniffle from behind them. They turned back to see Cloud standing in the doorway. He looked like he was going to cry. He stood there for another second before running off. 

"CLOUD! Wait!" Tifa ran after him followed by Cid. The three disappeared into Rocket town.

"Well, what do we do know?" Vincent asked Red and Barret. They all heard a yawn from the girls' room.

"You know, Yuffie is just as in the dark as Cloud is." Red said, "I mean think about, she's been on the road all her life.She might not know fully about this stuff. Her father never gave her 'the talk'."

"Yeah true, maybe since we're like her family now, one of us can give it to her." Barret said. Him and Red both turned looking right at Vincent.

"Oh no, I'm not doing it." Vincent said. But it was too late.

Yuffie was sitting in bed; she looked around to make sure no dead people on ropes would be dropping down anytime soon. A knock came at the door. "Who is it?'

Vincent came in being pushed by Barret and Red. They left Vincent in there and closed the door behind them as they went. 

"Can I help you, Vince?" Yuffie asked. Vincent walked over and took a set at the foot of the bed. Yuffie could see his skin color matched his capes. Vincent blushing? Something was up.

"Yuffie, you're a young woman now. And as a young woman there are things you will start to become interested in. Like Cloud for example." Vincent said. He was going to beat the shit out of Barret and Red when you were done with this.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked. She was clueless to what Vincent was talking about.

"Yuffie, I am here to talk to you about sex." Vincent said.

"What?" Yuffie said.

"You do know what sex is?" Vincent asked.

"I kind of do. All I know is that it involves all my clothes off and I can get pregnant from it." Yuffie said. 

"Oh this is going to be a long talk." Vincent said. He leaned over to Yuffie and whispered what the true meaning of the word sex was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yuffie screamed. She had never though of it like that.

Meanwhile Barret and Red looked up from their game of Monopoly when they heard the scream. " I think Vincent's doing pretty good. So, how much for Boardwalk?" Red asked.

About two hours later, after much screaming, sock puppets, and the only pride Vincent had left was gone; Yuffie finally understood what sex was.

"Okay, I get it now." Yuffie smiled.

"Great." Vincent said. He ran out of the room and begun to beat the living crap out of Red XIII and Barret.

The doorbell rang. Yuffie walked over to the place where the front door use to be to see Rufus and the Turks standing there.

"May I help you?" Yuffie asked. Shinra had turned into a non-mako organization, so they were on good terms with Cloud and the others.

"Yes, Yuffie, I was wondering it you would like to go on a date?" Rufus said. He smiled and held up a rose to her.

Yuffie went all mushy, a hunk like Rufus showing up with a flower and asking for a date. She must have been dreaming. "Sure, I'll go."

"Come along then." Rufus lead her to the copter and they were off.

In the Rocket town bar. Cid, Cloud, and Tifa were just finishing their drinks.

"You guys are the best friends I have ever had." Cloud said hugging Tifa and Cid.

"He must be drunk off his ass." Cid said.

Fin

Okay, this story might seem pointless, but I am having a great time writing it so it's continuing. Please review.


	4. Default Chapter Title

For Materia or Love part 4

By Yuffie Valentine

Yuffie looked around in the copter. All the Turks were there. And Reno seemed to have a weird look on his face. Elena was glaring at Yuffie; ever since Tseng died, she had a thing Rufus. Rude was sitting there with a magazine reading. Yuffie then looked up at Rufus. He had same look Reno did.

"So where we going?" Yuffie asked. She was starting to feel really uncomfortable. She kept having to move his hand off her leg. "Could you stop that."

"Sorry, we are going to Midgar. To my house." Rufus said with a smile. Yuffie sensed something was wrong here. She looked down to see the newspaper on the floor. Looking at the headline she gasped. That's why she was here.

"You pervert!" Yuffie yelled and slapped Rufus. She stood up. "I want off the you perverts."

Elena let out a chuckle. Severed them right. Elena asked the pilot to land.

"Sorry, no can do for 20 minutes. We just came over the ocean. Wind is too strong to turn back." The pilot said.

"Fine, I'll let me self out." Yuffie said. "Lower the copter!"

"Yes miss!" the pilot lowered the copter. "20 Feet above sea level is as low as I can go."

"Fine with me!" Yuffie said, She lifted her leg and gave a powerful kicked off the door. "So long asshole." Yuffie dived off into the ocean.

"She could have just unlocked the damn thing." Rufus said. "Rats, you well, Elena, you want to come back to my place with me?"

"Yes Sir!" Elena said.

"This sucks." Reno said.

"......" Rude went back to his magazine.

Yuffie swam; she had jumped off a mile from the coast of Costa de Sol. But instead of its normal sunny weather, it was rainy and windy. "Damn water!" Yuffie continued on.

Back in Rocket Town, Cloud was just getting home from the bar. He wasn't drunk really, just in a good mood. He walked into Cid's place whistling. Greeting his eyes was a beat up Barret and Red XIII. Vincent was watching TV with a smile on his face.

"What happen to them?" Cloud asked.

"They just found out that they should never fuck with me." Vincent said.

"Vincent. What did you just say?" Cloud said. Vincent never cussed.

"......" Vincent said.

"Right, well, where is Yuffie?" Cloud asked.

"Umm, I have no clue. After I was done beating the living shit out of those fucks I sat my ass down to watch TV!" Vincent said.

"Vincent, why are you cussing so much?" Cloud said.

"What the fuck to you mean?" Vincent said.

"Vincent, did you hang out with Cid while he was watching football?" Cloud asked.

"So what if I did?" Vincent said. Cloud shook his head and stole the remote from Vincent. He flipped the channels. "Hey, I was watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer."

"It's a rerun, plus I want to watch the news." Cloud said. He changed it to the news.

"Hello, this is Jimmy Spencer from the Midgar News. I am here on the edge of Costa de Sol where the storm is just coming in. We are now going to a beach side shot." The screen flipped to a picture of the beach being blasted with wind and water. A twenty-foot wave crashed the beach. A figure landed from the wave to the beach. "OH MY GOD, SOMEONE WAS OUT IN THE STORM!"

"What a dumbass!" Vincent said.

"I am no longer allowing you and Cid to hang out, he is a bad influence on you." Cloud said. Vincent was silent but pouting.

"I am now going to see if the girl is willing to tell us why she was in this storm." The reporter on the scene ran up to the girl. The girl, Cloud noticed, was Yuffie covered in seaweed. "Miss, what were you doing in that storm?"

"PERVERTS! I WAS OUT IN THE STORM CAUSE OF PERVERTS! NOW I AM GOING TO GO BREAK INTO MY FRIEND'S VILLIA!" Yuffie screamed at the man and ran off into town.

"Well,........ That was interesting, back to you Jimmy." The reporter said.

"Hey Cloud, wasn't that Yuffie?" Vincent asked. Cloud was already gone. He hopped on his gold chocobo and headed east.

"Oh Yuffie, what the heck were you doing in the ocean?" Cloud said to himself. "Run faster Gwen!" (Note: Gwen is the name of my best Gold Chocobo. NO DOUBT KICKS ASS)

Yuffie crawled through the window of the Villa. She looked around. The lights were out cause of the storm. Most of their stuff was in the Villa. They just moved to Cid's house for the storm season of Costa de Sol. Yuffie took off her wet clothes and dried off with a towel. She then looked for some clothes to wear. She had taken all of her clothes with her. It was a Ninja thing; to always keep your gear in the house you lived in. So she borrowed some of Tifa's clothes. She choose some sweat pants and a t-shirt. The shirt was baggy in the chest area.

"Well isn't this just the best day in my whole life. Dead people drop down on me, Vincent tells me what sex is, I get labeled as a slut, and now I have to wear Tifa's oversized clothes." Yuffie whimpered. She lay down on the bed and began to cry. This was worse then Sephiroth.

"OH DAMN IT! STUPID DOOR OPEN!" a voice boomed from outside the Villa door.

"Oh shit, a robber. And I don't have the energy to fight him." Yuffie said. She ran to the broken window and leaned out. She could see a dark figure at the door kicking it and fiddling with the lock. She leaned out a bit forth to get a better look. That was a mistake. She fell from the window. She landed hard on the Villa steps.

"Yuffie?" the figure came close. Yuffie was unable to get up. She looked up at the figure. In a fit of fear, she kicked the figure in the one place everyman's weakness was.

"Ouch!" The figure slipped and fell down the rain soaked steps. Yuffie started to crawl for the door to get in. But the figure called out again.

"Yuffie, what the *&%$ @#^& are you doing?" The figure cussed out. It came clear to Yuffie who it was.

"Cid?" Yuffie asked. She stood up slowly and walked over to him. He was at the bottom of the steps holding his groan from her kick.

"Of course it's me. I saw you on the bar TV and took the Highwind to come get your dumbass." Cid said. His voice was a bit high pitched.

"Opps, I thought you were trying to break into the house and you were a robber." Yuffie said.

"Look whose talking?" Cid pointed up to the broken window.

"Yeah I guess you are right there. Sorry for kicking you. Why did you come here anyway, I thought I was a dumb brat?" Yuffie said.

"I didn't listen to Cloud bitch for 3 hours to have the girl he likes run off. He would never stop bitching after that." Cid said.

"Cloud likes me?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, he likes you a lot. Why did you think he kissed you that night?" Cid asked.

"Well, I just thought me and him were friends." Yuffie said.

"Friends? You would do that with a friend?" Cid asked. He backed away from Yuffie a bit. He hoped to god he wasn't her friend at that minute.

"Well, it was fun and Cloud is nice, but him and Tifa are a couple." Yuffie said. 

"Yuffie, what goes on in your head I'll never know? But for the love of god are you blind. Cloud isn't the type to play two girls. Him and Tifa isn't an item at all. She beat the crap out of him and then bought us both drinks. They're friends, you and Cloud are something else. Believe it was hell listening to Cloud tell us how he has liked you, just didn't act on it." Cid said. Yuffie's face went flush.

"Well, if you think that is hell, imagine Vincent telling you how love and sex works." Yuffie said.

Cid let out a chuckle. " I don't think I could go through that."

"So where is Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"In RocketTown I think." Cid said.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Yuffie got up from her seat on the step and started to run out of town.

"You dumb bitch, I have the Highwind." Cid yelled. But it was too late; Yuffie was off into the rainy plain.

Cloud was getting dick of the rain beating down on him and he wished Gwen would get her ass in gear. He was a little while off of the city of Costa de Sol. "I hate rain, I hate rain, I hate rain, I hate rain."

Yuffie ran bare footed over the grassy wet hills. Her foot slipped and she fell in the mud face first. "God damn it, why did I ever go on that date with Rufus. Why did I even think that I should leave Cloud? I am such a *&%$en idiot."

"You're not a idiot, just a little confused is all." A voice from next to her said. Her eyes opened to see the sparkling gold feet of a chocobo next to her. Looking up she saw Cloud aboard it. 

"CLOUD!" Yuffie yelled and jumped into his arms. " I am so glad to see you."

" I bet you are!" Cloud said with a laugh.

" I am. I would be even happier if I was out of this rain." Yuffie said. Her and Cloud rode off into the sunset (well, what sunset there is on a rainy day).

Fin

It's the beginning it's not the end; next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. REVIEW!


	5. Default Chapter Title

For Love or Materia part 5

By Yuffie Valentine

Cloud awoke. The warm morning sun shined in on his face. He opened up his eyes slowly. By the ceiling he could tell he was in his room at Costa de Sol. But what was he doing here? Oh yeah, last night with Yuffie. Wait, last night with Yuffie?

"Huh?" Cloud looked down and sure enough he was naked. Maybe he got drunk like he did last time. He looked to his die. Yuffie was hugging him. She was also nude. It all came back to him then. The whole night. He smiled; that was a great night. 

Yuffie yawned and opened her eyes. She caught Cloud's content smile. She gave him back a charming smile. "Hi Cloud. How did you sleep?'

"Well, I didn't get a lot of sleep." Cloud said with a laugh. Yuffie gave a little giggle. "Something was keeping up all night. Not that I minded at all."

Meanwhile back at Rocket Town.Cid had gotten back late last night and was just getting up at noon. Everyone was in the living room watching a movie. When Cid came out, they all froze and looked at him.

"What?" Cid asked.

"Come on Cid, you went to go get Yuffie. She isn't here and neither is Cloud. And neither is answering their PHS. Where are they and what are they doing?" Cait Sith asked. Everyone leaned towards Cid.

"Well, I don't know what they did. But I did see them heading back to Costa de Sol on a chocobo together." Cid said.

"What?" Tifa said, "Oh, I lost Cloud to that crafty ninja girl forever." She starts to cry. Cid goes over to comfort her, but as soon as he gets close to her she stops. He knew what he wanted. 

"I hope Yuffie listened to that advice I gave her when we had or little talk." Vincent said, "God knows we don't need a little Yuffie/Cloud running around."

Everybody shivers at the thought. Red XIII "Well, you have to remember. Cloud has no parents, but Yuffie still has her dad. Cloud might not live long enough to see those kids."

"Oh yeah, I forgot her father was still alive." Vincent said.

"If any punk like Cloud ever touch Marlene before they're married I'll kill him." Barret said. He clicked his gun.

"Chill out Barret, *&%$, I mean Marlene is still thinking boys are the root of all germs." Cid said. This calmed Barret and he put the safety back on his arm.

"Why we worrying about Yuffie getting knocked up? What about poor Tifa here who just had her heart broken." Red XIII said.

"Opps, sorry Tifa." Vincent said.

"Yea, we'll shut up about it now." Barret said. They sat looking at the TV for a minute or two.

"Want to go see how they're doing?" Vincent asked. Everyone without answer got up and ran to the Highwind.

Meanwhile in Wutia.

"Lord, I know you hate to have anything to do with Shinra in your house, but I think you must see this newspaper." The loyal man handed the lord the paper. 

Looking at the paper, he began to scream, " I AM GOING TO KILL CLOUD!"

In Costa de Sol, Cloud gets a shiver. He is watching TV while Yuffie said she would make breakfast. So far, he has smelt burning toast, heard lots of glass break, and heard more swearing coming out the kitchen the Cid getting hurt.

"Yuffie? You okay in there?" Cloud asked.

"*%$# IT %&*$ %&$*% *%&$* YOU CAN GO TO HELL YOU STUPID *&%$$&* EGGS!" Yuffie yelled at her cooking.

"Never mind." Cloud said to himself and went back to watching TV.

Yuffie comes out of the kitchen with a tray and an adorable smile on her. She places a breakfast in front of Cloud. For all the cussing and chaos in the kitchen, it was better damn good looking. 

"Wow Yuffs, this looks great." Cloud took a bit with caution. He blinked his eyes. It tasted great and it wasn't making him have any weird side affects. He still could see and he wasn't passing out.

'Yuffs?' Yuffie thought to her, 'He already had a cute nickname for me.' She blushed and started to daydream of her future. A knock on the door ripped her from her daydream world. She went to the door and opened it. 

"HI YUFFIE!" the group yelled in one loud voice. Cloud dropped the coffee he was drinking on himself. Yuffie almost fainted.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Cloud yelled. He was jumping around the room cause of the coffee spilled on his chest.

"We wanted to be the first to congratulate you two! Now you are no longer loser virgins." Cid said. He gave Yuffie a playful slap on the back.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked laughing out of control and blushing.

"Oh don't play stupid Yuffie, the first time is a girl's most beautiful."Tifa said. Cloud looked up at her.

"How would you know?" Cloud asked, "We never did anything."

"Cloud there are men other then you in this party." Tifa said. Most of the guys' eyes bugged out. Except Vincent, a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, Cloud. Other better men." Vincent said.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuffie said. "Vincent? You did it with two ton hooter over here?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Tifa said. She tackled Yuffie and the two went into a girl brawl. The men just sat and watched. Something about a chick fight was just too entertaining to stop. But after Yuffie had bloody nail marks on her arm and Tifa had a black eye, they decide to call it quits.

"Well, we just wanted to come and say hi too." Red XIII said. Knowing the only reason that they did come is to see if they really did have sex. He let out a laugh.

"So Yuffie, did you use the information I told you?" Vincent asked.

"What information?" Yuffie asked. Vincent went over to her and whispered something in her ear. "OOOHHH, I knew I forgot something!"

"WHAT? Yuffie how could you do such a dumb thing, you could be pregnant." Vincent yelled at her. Everyone stood in shock; they slowly turned and looked at Cloud who had passed out from Vincent's last statement.

"I am so stupid!" Yuffie said, she ran into the other room. The door slammed and they could hear her crying.

"Someone should really go in there and check on her." Tifa said.

"Yeah, someone should." Barret said. Everyone turned and looked at Vincent.

"Oh hell no, why is it always me? Tifa is the woman; she should talk to Yuffie. I am a scary looking vampire man." Vincent said. But by this time they had picked him up and shoved him in the room and locked the door from the outside.

"Vincent, what do you want?" Yuffie said from the bed. Her face was buried in the pillow. He walked over to her and lifted her chin. Her face was wet with tears. Vincent said nothing but hugged her. She started to cry again, but Vincent knew it was best if she just got it all out before they started to talk.

Tifa splashed Cloud with some water. He woke up and coughed. 

"What happen?" Cloud asked.

"You knocked up Yuffie." Cid said.

"Now Cid, we don't know that for certain." Red XIII said. 

"Yeah, I think me and Cloud need to have a man to man talk." Cid said. Everyone agreed with Cid, for once, and left the house to go get some ice cream.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Cloud said. Cid sat down next to Cloud.

"Cloud my friend. You are screwed. You see, Yuffie was only sleeping with you to get to your materia. Now she is with child and she is going to have to marry you. You have to run away now." Cid said. Cloud gave him a weird look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"Yuffie is what we call a gold digger" Cid said, "When she first went for you, was she also trying to get your materia?"

"No she wasn't, she loves me." Cloud said. He had tears coming to his eyes. Cid liked this. He didn't like the idea of breaking a couple up, but he didn't want Yuffie and her kid moving in. He hoped after this she would go home to Wutia.

"Cloud, tell me, how many times has Yuffie lied to us?" Cid said. Cloud punched Cid.

"She isn't like that!" Cloud said.

"Oh yeah, you know how Vincent has Hades summon materia mastered? I bet if you go into that room right now, they'll be in there together." Cid said. Cloud looked up at the door Cid pointed to. He didn't want to show mistrust in Yuffie, but he had to know the truth. 

"Okay, but if they are no, you are getting such a beat down." Cloud said. He got up and slowly walked to the door. A smirk appeared on Cid's face. Cloud opened the door. He looked in on Yuffie hugging Vincent. And sure enough Vincent was hugging her back.

Cloud had tears coming to his eyes. Neither Yuffie or Vincent had noticed him, till he yelled out, "YOU SLUT!" 

"What?" Vincent looked up. He saw a raging Cloud with his buster sword in his hand now. "Oh shit, Cloud what are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same time you womanizing asshole." Cloud said. He took a swing at Vincent.

"CLOUD, STOP IT!" Yuffie said. She walked up to Cloud. He took a swing at her too.

"Why should I? You're just a dumb gold digger." Cloud said. He was in a berserk state. He didn't want to listen to reasoning.

"WHAT!?" Yuffie said. She kicked the sword out of Cloud's hands. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"You heard me." Cloud said.

"I hope that wasn't what I heard. I knew it, you guys never liked me. I thought if I beat Sephiroth with you guys that you would see how much I wanted to be your friend. The I finally have the courage to admit I love you and you pin me as a thief. I guess some people are too pig headed to learn. I AM GOING HOME!" Yuffie said. She kicked in the window in the room and jumped out. She landed on the street and began to run.

"WHAT THE *&%$ DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Vincent said. He punched Cloud. "She was in love with you."

"Then why was she all over you?" Cloud asked.

"Cause she needed a friend's shoulder to cry on." Vincent said," And why did you think she was a gold digger?"

"Cause Cid told me the truth about what was really going on." Cloud said.

"GOD DAMN IT CLOUD, ARE YOU STUPID? You never listen to anything Cid says." Vincent yelled.

"Hey I heard that." Cid said.

Yuffie sat on a boat to Wutia. She was half way pissed and half depressed. A man in a long coat and a hood on came over.

"Why are you crying kid?" the man asked.

"Huh?" Yuffie looked up. She looked at the man's face, he looked familiar for some reason. The hit it her. "Oh gawd you're................."

Fin

Well, I have to keep writing and you have to keep reviewing. SO REVIEW!


	6. Default Chapter Title

For Materia or Love part 6

By Yuffie Valentine

"Oh my gawd, you're that guy who tried to steal my bag early. You bastard!" Yuffie said and kicked the man in the leg.

"Ouch, hey. I came to say I was sorry, I'm just a little hard up for money." The man said. He took a seat next to Yuffie.

"Well...I can see your point. I was going to steal someone's bag too. Hi, my name is Yuffie." She put out her hand to shake it. He took a grasp. With his other hand he removed his hood to reveal his face and hair. Yuffie had to do a double take.

"Hi, my name is Zack." He smiled.

"OH MY GAWD YOU LOOK LIKE CLOUD!" Yuffie said.Zack gave her a funny look.

"You know Cloud? He is alive?" Zack asked.

"Damn right that asshole is alive." Yuffie said. "He would be dead at the moment, but I had in my good heart just to let him live."

"Why what happened?" Zack asked. Yuffie explained to Zack about the journey to fight Sephiroth, the months after, and the recent development with her and Cloud.

"Wait, wait, wait! You are telling me first Cloud hooks up with my woman Aeris and then doesn't save her. Now she is dead, he hooks up with Tifa the cute tour guide. Then, he goes after you and accused YOU of being sneaky and lying. I am going to kill him." Zack said. He got out his new sword he bought at Cosmos Canyon.

"Calm down! I don't really want him dead." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, but I have been looking all over the world for Aeris. When I couldn't find her I started to search for Tifa to see what happened after Sephiroth flipped out. Then I looked for Cloud and couldn't find him either. Now I find out they found each other and Aeris is dead. I mean, this sucks." Zack said. He gripped his sword and slashed a near by bench in two.

"It's okay. What were you going to do before you found out that Cloud did this?" Yuffie asked. She was hoping to change the subject.

"I was planning to kill off the Shinra." Zack said, "They ruined my life."

"Hey, I hate they Shinra too. They ruined my town and are a bunch of perverts." Yuffie said. Zack looked here up and down.

"Hmm, well. You did fight with Cloud and you seem to be pretty strong. You were part of a team that killed Sephiroth and the Weapons. I could sure use a partner." Zack said. 

"Really?" Yuffie asked with wide eyes, "Is there a chance I can get free materia?"

"Sure, you can steal it off the dead bodies." Zack said. Yuffie froze.

"I ain't touching any dead bodies." Yuffie shuddered.

"Fine, I'll get them for you. Will you be my partner?" Zack asked.

"Okay, as long as I get 50% of any gil we take in." Yuffie said.

"It doesn't work like that," Zack said, he sat down beside Yuffie. He was just as cute as Cloud, and he seemed a bit smarter. "Everything we make goes towards Inn fees, food bills, and supplies."

"What? Are you dumb? You don't know how to live do you? You spend all your money on things you can get for free. Instead of an Inn, we have my tent. Instead of food from a store, we have chocobo and rice." Yuffie said. Zack gave her a weird look.

"You eat chocobo?" Zack asked. He never heard of anyone doing that.

"Sure, it taste just like chicken and you get a lot more." Yuffie said, "And supplies we just steal."

"And you live like this?" Zack asked.

"Well, I know I am the heir to Wutia and that I am one of the best fighters around. But you see, I still live by the way of the ninja." Yuffie said.

"That is true. We would save a lot of money. Okay, we'll live like a ninja." Zack said.

"We only need to buy one thing." Yuffie said.

"What is that?" Zack asked.

"Motion-sickness pills. I just finished the last of mine and I need some more." Yuffie said. Her face was a little green.

Cloud looked out the window again, no sign of her. She had been gone for two months. No one had seen her. He called her father, but that just led to the father wanting to know why Cloud was on the front page of the newspaper with his daughter. He tried the materia shops around the world, no show of her anywhere.

"Cloud, come away from the window. She isn't coming back."Red XII said.

"She might." Cloud said.

"The chance of her coming back is the same chance of me scoring with Tifa." Barret said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, she would have come home by now. But she has to be out there somewhere." Cloud said. He looked out into the ocean from the window.

"She most likely just went back into the forest to wait for some other fools to pick her up." Cid said.

"No, I checked all the forest, no trace at all of her." Cloud said.

"Hmm, why don't you come watch TV with us?" Tifa asked. Cloud groaned and walked over to TV and sat next to Tifa.

"What's on?" Cloud asked.

"Well, We are about to watch Happy Gilmore on Fox." Tifa said.

"Why, they edit out all the good parts." Cid said, " I say we watch the comedy on HBO." 

"You just like it cause they cause more then you." Barret said. They screen went flashing and then cut to a news desk.

"We interrupt 'When chcocbos attack' to bring a news flash." A man said.

"This is boring, turn it." Cid said. Tifa threw her shoe at his head.

"Just shut up, this might be important." Tifa said.

"Hello, this is Andrew Conwell with a news update. The Shinra murders have stroke again. This time taking out 57 Shnira troops. Police are finally clear on what weapons the killers use. One is a gigantic sword, most likely a two handed one. The other used a...pinwheel and origami. Police are still baffled." The reporter said. Everyone in the room looked over at the lone box of Yuffie's stuff in the corner. Sticking out of it were origami birds and other things. And a pinwheel from Cosmos Canyon.

"It can't be." Cloud said.

"It would explain a lot." Barret said. "She turned back to crime. But why the Shinra, sure they piss her off. But Yuffie hates killing things. She hates dead people. Why would she do this?"

"The question is more like who is she with? Cloud, you think it might be Sephiroth?" Tifa asked.

"No." Cloud said. He pointed to the TV where they were showing picture of some of the victims. "Look at those cuts, they are too big for Sephiroth, he uses a thinner sword. They are deep and jagged, like my swords."

"So it was a SOLIDER?" Barret asked.

"Yeah, looks like." Clod said studying the screen, "A strong one too."

"But that is impossible. Any SOLIDERS died back at the Northern Crater. Remember, the Shinra had a search part to recover all of them." Barret said. "All were accounted for. The only SOLIDER's body not found was Cloud cause he is alive."

"There is still one more." Tifa said. Cloud looked at her strangely. 

"Who?" Cloud asked. Tifa looked up at him with a fear in her eyes.

"The only SOLIDER that served Sephiroth, but never made it to the reunion. Zack, his body was never found. Reeve sent people out to find his remains so he may have a hero's funeral, but they found nothing. He is out there Cloud, and he has Yuffie." Tifa said. Cloud sat back with a look on his face of confusion.

"Sure, Zack being alive would make sense. But the killings, why?" Cloud asked.

"Do you need it spelled out you dumb blond. He is killing Shinra cause they took away everything. I am sure he would go after Sephiroth if the old mommy's boy was here today." Barret said.

"BARRET! You said you would stop with the blond jokes." Cloud said and pouted.

"The point is whatever is happening, we have to stop it before anymore people die." Tifa said. "Shinra isn't dealing in Mako or being too evil so they are our freinds."

"I hate to admit it but she is right. This can't go on or good TV shows will keep getting interrupted by guy's with bad hair cuts." Cid said.

"Nice set of ethics you got there Cid." Red XIII said. The group got up and headed for the Highwind.

"Where was the last attack?" Cloud asked.

"It said it was at the new Bone City Branch." Tifa said as she got on the aircraft.

"Okay so we are hading North." Cid said.

At the City of the Ancients, Yuffie showed Zack to Aeris's final resting space.

"This is where we put her." Yuffie said pointing to the lake.

"You couldn't have just dug a grave?" Zack asked.

"Hey damn it. Aeris wouldn't want to be stuck in the ground she would like to be free and resting at the bottom of this beautiful lake. Now have some respect for the dead damn it and prey." Yuffie said and got down on her knees. She took out a small scroll charm and put it on a near by rock, "For a happy afterlife Aeris."

Zack took out a flower he had gotten in their stop at Midgar from the church. "I remember when you first planted these. I know how much you love them so I brought one for you to enjoy." Zack said. He tossed the flower into the middle of the lake. He turned to hide his tears.

"You alright?" Yuffie asked.

"Fine, let's go!" Zack said. Him and Yuffie left. They didn't see the white translucent figure hovering over the flower.

"How nice of him!" Aeris said. She picked up the flower and smelt it's honey like scent. "At least he visits, unlike another spikey headed fighter I know.

Aeris disappeared into the lake and continued her watch over the planet.

Zack and Yuffie were walking through the silent forest. They also did not see the Highwind hovering over their heads.

Fin

Well, I think it was a bit short, but the next one should be better and longer. REVIEW!


	7. Default Chapter Title

For Materia or Love 7

By Yuffie Valentine

Zack and Yuffie walked along the path in the woods. Zack gave Yuffie a look over. She looked like she had something on her mind again. Every time they did something that reminded her of Cloud she got that look.

"Yuffie, I have to ask you something. You just told me that Cloud asked you out and you guys had a thing for a few days before he turned on you. I was wondering if you were leaving out some detail that is ripping you up inside." Zack said. Yuffie slapped him and blushed.

"You don't have to go sticking your nose in where it don't belong, got it?" Yuffie said. She stuck her chin up to show pride. "A ninja hides nothing."

"Oh yeah, you seemed to hide my clothes that one time I took a bath is that lake." Zack said. Yuffie burst out laughing.

"You looked so cute yelling from up in that tree. And then you dropped off the branch. Heh heh heh heh!" Yuffie said. Zack gave her a glare.

"I wouldn't have to be hiding in a tree if someone didn't steal my clothes." Zack said.

"Oh, I was just checking for materia." Yuffie said. 

"I sold my materia off along time ago. It was a gift from Shinra, I can't keep anything from them." Zack said. Yuffie frowned.

"Oh well, they give you workers standard materia anyways." Yuffie said. Zack gave a laugh.

"Hey, we have been working hard lately, how about a little break. We are right near the snow town, let's make a vacation of it." Zack said. Yuffie jumped up and down.

"I love the snow." Yuffie gave a whistle and their gold chocobo appeared.

"I still can't believe you knew the formula to breed that thing." Zack said. He jumped on the bird's back and put his hand down to help Yuffie up.

"Yeah, well, you learn things on the road. Next thing we have to do is breed ourselves another for me." Yuffie said. She grabbed his hand and took her seat in front of her. She got to drive the bird cause she was more trained at it. Zack had mostly walked before that.

"I don't know, two gold Chocobos would be hard to hide. Keeping it with just one is better." Zack said. Yuffie gave her goofy at the same time cute smile. Zack was always thinking of things like that. They rode back to the North direction they had just come from.

Cloud and Tifa asked around if anyone had seen Yuffie around. 

"Sorry, no sign of a girl matching that who you described. But there was a girl who was in full ninja gear; she is a suspect in the murders. I am sure it isn't the girl you are looking for, right?" The guard asked. He raised an eyebrow. 

"No, no, no! The girl we're looking for won't harm a fly." Cloud said.

"Yeah, she is lost, not a murderer." Tifa said, "But we are AVALANCHE, we must try and stop the murderer. Where did they go?"

"They went towards the Forgotten City," The guard pointed to the woods. "Got away on a Gold Chocobo."

"Okay, thank you." Tifa said and pulled Cloud away. As soon as they were out of earshot she started to freak out. "Oh my god, Yuffie is going to get herself shot."

"No kidding. We need to find her." Cloud said. "Plus we can figure out why the hell Zack is being so damn evil."

"Well, he most has reasons." Tifa said. They got back on the Highwind and took off into the air.

Yuffie shivered, her thin jacket she had put on wasn't helping in this snow at all. Zack wasn't much better off. He didn't bring anything.

"Tell me why you wanted to come here again." Yuffie asked. Zack laughed.

"Oh come on. Just get this bird going a little faster and we'll be there in five minutes." Zack said. Yuffie glared back at him.

"It's name is Chaos, and she needs some rest and greens." Yuffie said. She stopped the Chocobo. It was breathing heavy. Yuffie and Zack jumped down. 

"Now that we are off the warm bird, I am freezing." Zack said. Yuffie giggled. She reached into their items bag and pulled out a tent. She flipped it open. "It's a bit early to be going to bed ain't it?"

"Well, we better get sleep while the chocobo does too." She pointed to Chaos (Note: Chaos is another one of my chcocobo that I am proud of) who was asleep already. Zack petted its head.

"Yuffie, I think I have settles my debt with Shinra. We no longer have to kill those people." Zack said. Yuffie looked up at him with big eyes. She thought he would never say that. She was getting sick of killing; she would throw up after every battle cause of the blood.

"That's good." Yuffie crawled into the tent. She took off her shoes and armguard. Then started to spread out her bedding. Zack looked in.

"Yuffie, where is my tent." He said holding up their item bag. Yuffie blushed.

She said in a low voice, "I sold it." Zack's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT? WHY?" Zack yelled. Yuffie slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a green materia. "YUFFIE!"

"Well, we didn't have a cure materia." Yuffie said. Zack glared down.

"We don't need one." Zack said. Yuffie shot a look back at him.

"Maybe you didn't but I did." Yuffie pulled down her left knee sock to expose a large fresh looking cut. Zack gasped.

"When did you get that!" Zack said. He crawled in next to Yuffie and got a closer look. It was a nasty cut. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"You are right, you shouldn't have. " Yuffie said, she looked out at the setting sun. It made the snow turn red and pink. A smile came to her face.

"So, I have to go sleep with Chaos tonight?" Zack said. He gave Yuffie big eyes that seem to plead with her. She gave a sigh. 

"Fine, you can sleep in my tent, but stay in your own bedding." Yuffie said. She finished turning out her bedding. She then removed her headband and her fishnets from her leg and arm. Zack crawled in and put his bedding down.

"So now that we stopped killing people, what do you want to do?" Zack asked. Yuffie got a gleam in her eye.

"WE CAN GO MATERIA HUNTING!" Yuffie said. Zack knew he walked right into that one.

"Ummm, I guess we can." Zack said with an uneasy voice. Yuffie jumped over and hugged him.

"Really? No one has ever wanted to hunt materia with me!" Yuffie said. She gave a huge shout of joy.

In the Highwind, Cid looked down from his spot on the upper deck. He went out to enjoy a smoke. Looking down towards the shout came, he saw a small tent and a small gold chocobo from their height in the sky.

"CLOUD!" Cid yelled down, "LAND HER, I THINK I FOUND THEM!"

Cloud inside pulled the lever to land the Highwind, or what he thought was the lever to land the Highwind. It was actually the lever for top speed. The aircraft flew across the sky like a shooting star. 

Yuffie looked up to see a shooting star fly across the snow. "Wow!" She closed her eyes and made a wish. After a few moments past she opened them. Looking around she saw no Cloud. Letting out a sad sigh she turned to Zack who was just finishing getting off his boots and other battle gear.

"Hey Yuff, what is with the sad face?" Zack asked. Yuffie gasped, that was the nickname Cloud gave her. Sure it was a common nickname for her, yet no one but them had called her that.

"Zack, can we visit my friends. I really miss them." Yuffie said. Zack nodded.

"Is Cloud one of those friends?" Zack asked. Yuffie looked into his eyes. He was almost the same as Cloud. They could have been brothers. But something about Zack was missing something Cloud had. She had been thinking maybe her and Zack would hook up, but that wouldn't please her.

"Yeah, Cloud is one of them." Yuffie said. Zack got a heartbreaking look on his face.

"Oh okay!" Zack yawned, "Let's just get some sleep." He turned and went into his bed. He didn't say anything more after that. 

"Goodnight." Yuffie said. She looked up into the sky of stars. They were pretty as ever. Even that one that seemed to be getting closer. She looked carefully at that star. It was getting closer. As the space between her and the star closed, she noticed it was the Highwind.

"ZACK!!" Yuffie screamed. The Highwind was going at a speed higher then normal and it was flying low. It seemed like it was going to run them over. Zack looked to see this. He yelled and grabbed Yuffie's wrist. 

"We got to get out of here!" Zack said. He jumped on Chaos with Yuffie sliding on in front of him.

"Go Chaos!" Yuffie yelled. Sure she wanted to see her friends. But at the moment it seemed her friends wanted to see her dead. The bird ran as fast as it could across the snow.

"DAMN IT CLOUD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!" Cid yelled from the deck. He was holding on for dear life. Letting go at any moment to try to get to the door could mean his life.

"If I knew what I was doing I would stop it." Cloud said. Tifa was kicking away the class for the emergency break.

"Oh damn, Cloud it looks like Yuffie and Zack now we're coming." Barret said looking out the window. Cloud took a glance to see the two on a chocobo only about ten yards in front of them. "DAMN CLOUD! Slow down or you'll kill her."

"I CAN'T!" Cloud said. The Highwind gained more speed. Vincent who had been doing nothing but reading a book till this point put it down. He walked over to the controls where everyone was going crazy.

"You people are acting like a herd of chocobos with their heads cut off." Vincent reached over and took the keys out of their hold. The motors stopped and the Highwind slid to a stop on the snow.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cloud said to himself.

"Because Cloud, you're blond." Vincent said and walked away.

"You said you guys would stop with the blond jokes damn it!" Cloud whined and stomped his feet. Tifa rolled her eyes and joined the rest in getting off the airliner. Cloud ran after them.

Yuffie and Zack sat on the chocobo trying to catch their breaths. Both hearts were racing. They looked back at the Highwind about 20 yards behind them.

"You think they were trying to kill us?" Zack asked. Yuffie nodded a 'no'. "Then what the hell were they trying to do?"

"I think some beside Cid is driving it." Yuffie looked back, she saw her friends running across the snow towards her. She looked up at the blond man getting off the plan. Her heart seemed to stop in place. She had dreamed about him all this time. She could say she hated him but she didn't.

Zack glared across the plain. At one person who were once his friend, but the stole his girl and his personality. Cloud glared down just as hard. The Battle stage was set.


	8. Default Chapter Title

For Love or Materia part 8

By Yuffie Valentine

Zack took a look over of Cloud, he seemed to have gotten stronger since the last time Zack saw him.Cloud stood silent on the snow returning Zack's stare. He was so deep in the glare that he didn't notice Yuffie or the speed she was running at to get to him. With one pounce from Yuffie, Cloud was down on the ground. He looked up to see Yuffie placing a kiss on his lips. 

'Wow!' Cloud thought to himself. 'She doesn't seem to mad at me anymore!' He reached up and wrapped his arms around her. They deepened the kiss. Cid started to cry, it was just so moving.

"Cid? Are you crying?" Tifa asked. Cid blushed.

"Nope, I have allergies." Cid said in protest. Tifa looking around saw no plants of any kind. She gave a look at Cid.

"It's not nice to lie to me Cid." Tifa said. She raised her fist and smacked him in the back of the head. He went flying ten feet.

"Got to love that spunk!" Cid said, spitting out a mouthful of snow. Vincent sat there looking proud, he thought Yuffie a few things.He started to think he should become a love doctor. He had the last name that fit the job perfectly.

Zack on the other hand just looked at Yuffie. She has seemed to like him. But there she was kissing the man he had been trying to find and hurt for a while. Then it came to him, it wasn't meant to be. He was supposed to be with Aeris. That is who needed him. She was alone. Just like him, alone. Zack dashed to Vincent and grabbed the gun out of his belt.

"Hold on Aeris." Zack said. He pointed the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger. The liquid rushed down his face. A round of laughter left Vincent.

"What a fool, he is trying to end his life with my squirt gun!" Vincent chuckled. Zack was half way shocked and half way pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Why don't you have a real gun?" Zack yelled. 

"Cause that gun is for pranks. I have no enemies, thus no need for a real gun in my hand." Vincent said. Yuffie and Cloud looked up at Zack.

"Zack, why do you want to kill yourself." Yuffie asked. Zack said nothing just walked off. Yuffie was about to go after him to get an answer to her question but Cloud stopped her.

"Yuffs, let it go." Cloud said. Yuffie gave one more look to Zack and then turned her direction back to Cloud. She gave him a passionate kiss.

Zack walked off into the sunset. He had a tear in his eye.

"I am not destined to be with Yuffie or Aeris. Who the hell do I get for a happy ending?" Zack said to himself.

"Me." Tifa said from behind.

The End

Ok, you people happy I left you a half ass ending, but it's an ending! Goodbye.


End file.
